


A Mission, a Lazy Day, and a Secret

by notyoursherlock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bucky lives in the tower, Fluff, HYDRA sucks, Hydra (Marvel), Loki is mentioned, M/M, Mwahaha, Oneshot, Phil isnt dead, Secret Relationship, Shh, Short, Sneaky Bucky Barnes, Sneaky Tony Stark, Til Now, but the others dont now, phil is mentioned, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyoursherlock/pseuds/notyoursherlock
Summary: Tony and the others go on a mission, he almost dies, and forgets to call a certain ex-HYDRA assassin.This is what happens afterwards.





	A Mission, a Lazy Day, and a Secret

The team was currently in the common room, lazing about. It was a beautiful day, the birds were singing, sun shining, and no alien invasions in sight.

 

Steve was on a chair sketching, Bruce attempting to stay awake on a loveseat, Natasha next to him, and Clint was laid on the couch, back propped up by a couch arm and multiple pillows. And Tony? Tony was sprawled in the middle of the floor, bathed in sun, arm thrown over his eyes.

 

They were resting after a particularly hard mission the day before, the only major injury was Clint’s broken leg. But, Tony did almost die, having been shot out of the sky, and caught at the last moment by Hulk. It was eerily similar to when he fell out of the wormhole when the Chitauri invaded.

 

Onto the present.

 

They were sitting in comfortable silence, drinking in the sun’s rays when JARVIS’s voice interrupted.

 

“Sir.”

 

Tony grunted to show he had heard, not moving from his spot on the hardwood.

 

“Protocol ‘Winter’s Coming’ has been activated.” JARVIS informed him.

 

Shooting into a sitting position, Tony looked up at the ceiling. “Shit. I forgot to call him, didn’t I?”

 

“That is correct, Sir.”

 

Standing, Tony stretched and asked, “Where is he?”

 

“Currently in the elevator, headed to your current location.” The AI replied.

 

“And you just now find it fit to tell me?” Tony asked with mock hurt.

 

“That is correct, Sir.” JARVIS replied, British voice carrying a smug tone. Well, as smug as an AI could be.

 

Tony groaned and as if on cue, the elevator doors opened, and an unfamiliar figure stepped out. He had long, brunette hair that was pulled up into a messy man bun. He also had an olive t-shirt on, black sweats, and _holy shit was that a metal arm?!?_

 

Making a beeline towards the genius, he walked forward and grabbed Tony’s shoulders, looked him straight in the eyes, and shook him gently.

 

“So there I was,” a mixed, rough accent came from the man, “on the couch watching a movie, when Phil calls me, tells me you went on mission, almost _died,_ and didn’t bother telling me.”

 

Looking sheepish and slightly guilty, the billionaire replied, “I know, I got caught up in work, then we went on the mission and I may or may not have forgotten to call you.”

 

Clucking his tongue, the long haired man pulled Tony into a hug, which he reciprocated gratefully. “Don’t _ever,_ do that again, or I may just kill you myself.”

 

Huffing, Tony buried his face in the taller man’s chest. “No you wouldn’t.”

 

“Yes I would.”

 

“Mm-hmm, sure.”

 

Pulling back, he withdrew both arms, and poked Tony in the chest with a metal finger. “Cmon, the bots are worried and I’m fairly sure we have half a tub of Rocky Road to finish. Also, Natalia doesn’t look very happy that i’m here.” And upon looking at said woman, Tony saw her standing stiff, gun pointed directly at the metal-armed man’s chest.

 

“Ugh. Put the gun down, jeez.” Tony said, meekly waving a hand in her direction.

 

“Tony,” she ground out, gun not wavering, “why the hell is the _Winter Soldier,_ here?” Behind her, Clint gave a squawk of alarm, recognizing the name, having heard stories and rumors about the infamous HYDRA assassin.

 

“First of all,” Tony started, eyes narrowing, “he’s not the Winter Soldier, at least anymore. And second, he lives here.”

 

Finally, the now identified Winter Soldier turned towards the team, and Steve let out a strangled noise.

 

“Bucky?”

 

Hearing his name, the soldier turned his head towards his former best friend. “Hey Steve.”

 

“What- how-?” Steve started, standing, not believing his eyes.

 

“How am I alive? Long story short, HYDRA experimentation. What am I doing here?” Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulders, the latter leaning into him. “I live here, as was mentioned earlier.”

 

“How come I wasn’t told?” Steve asked accusingly, looking at Tony.

 

Bucky shrugged. “I told him not to tell you. I wasn’t ready.”

 

“How long have you lived here?” Natasha asked, suspicious.

 

“Five years,” Tony answered for him.

 

Lowering the gun, she facepalmed. “How the hell did I not notice,” she mumbled.

 

Motioning to himself Bucky said, “Most deadly assassin to ever live.”

 

Speaking up Clint asked from the couch, “So _why,_ exactly, do you live here?”

 

Bucky hummed, turning his head, placing a kiss against Tony’s head. “Why wouldn’t I live with my fella?”

 

Murmuring, Clint whispered under his breath. “How did I not see this coming.”

 

Clapping his hands Tony announced loudly, “Now that introductions are over, we are going to go binge on ice cream and watch cheesy Hallmark movies.” He spun on his heel, Bucky following. Right as they got in the elevator, JARVIS spoke up again.

 

“Sir, Protocol ‘Trickster’ has been activated.”

 

“I swear to all the gods except him, if he teleported into one of my vases again I’m blasting his ass all the way back to Asgard!” Was the last thing they heard before the elevator doors shut. Startling awake at the loud noise Bruce asked,

 

“What’d I miss?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Constructive criticism or any other comment is very much welcome! (they make me happy)


End file.
